


Black & White

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Short Stories Collection [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin is a genius until he met Yunho~</p><p>- Title from 'Black & White' by G.Na</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & White

 

>  
> 
>   **'** _Black and white, black and white._
> 
> _You and I are black and white._
> 
> _I'm hot, you're cool._
> 
> _How we manage to be a couple is a mystery._
> 
> _It really, really, really, really makes no sense, it makes no sense._
> 
> _From head to toe, we don't have one thing in common._
> 
> _There should be many guys who fit me better._
> 
> _It really, really, really, really makes no sense, it makes no sense._ **'**
> 
> **\- Black & White, G.Na**
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

How would one describe Shim Changmin?

 

The word _grounded_ comes to mind.. or perhaps _practical_.

And depends on who one asked, one would get answers like  _cold_ or _snarky_ or even a _bastard_ \-- > this one came from his ex.

 

But one thing that everyone agrees on is that Shim Changmin is a genius.

And it’s creepy how chillingly _no-nonsense_ he is.

 

Of course if you asked the man himself, Changmin would say (in that gentle, calm voice of his that somehow never fails at making one feels like an _idiot_ ) very politely that it’s none of your business.

However if one could read mind, one would know that **Changmin** thinks himself as.. _realistic_.

 

He’s not a pessimist per se but he’s a firm believer of hard facts, cold science and common sense.

To be fair, he never  _purposely_ look for the bleak side of every single thing and it’s not his fault that unfortunately there are logical explanations for everything.

 

Despite how everyone may think, he really does care about the people around him so is it not his responsibility to  _enlighten_ them so to speak on few facts everyone else seems to ignore?

 

Such as:

 

 

i)

Rainbows exist  _purely_ as the result of the sunlight shines onto droplets of moisture in the Earth’s atmosphere and the thought that little green _bearded_ men (the mental image of this makes Changmin wonders why people would think they’re so adorable) would buried a pot of _gold_ at the end of one is absolutely **completely ludicrous**.

 

Putting aside the fact that a rainbow is not _actually_ a physical matter on which one could slide and dance on, **IF** there is such a thing as leprechauns~ Changmin would imagined that they would be _sensible_ enough to keep their gold coins in banks and invest their money in a more profitable way rather than buried it where just about _anyone_ could just stumbled upon them.

 

 

ii)

Dancing in the rain might be fun in movies.. _**but**_..

 

“Do you know nearly 2000 people a year get hit by lightning around the world, and of these it is believed that between 25 – 33 percent of them die?”

Changmin said from underneath the safety of his umbrella (complete with rubber handle).

 

Junsu/Yoochun ***** _soaking wet_ ***:**

blink.. blink..

 

Yoochun ***** _wiping_ _rivulets of rain water off his shiny forehead_ ***:**

“But it’s supposed to be **romantic**..” ***** _pouts_ *****

 

Changmin ***** _raised both eyebrows_ ***:**

“I’m sure Junsu would appreciate it _more_ if you won’t be fried extra crispy right in front of his eyes, hyung..”

 

Junsu/Yoochun ***** _looked at each other_ *****

 

Junsu ***** _shrugged_ ***:**

“Can’t argue with him there, baby..”

 

 

iii)

“This is **wrong**..”

 

* _wide eyes blinking, head tilted curiously to the side_ *

 

“Elephants are not purple in color.. They’re _**grey**_ ”

 

 ***** _chubby hands tried to grab the plushie_ ***:**

“Uhn.. me want..”

 

 ***** _A hard swap to the head from behind_ ***:**

“Just give her the doll back, Min. Stop bullying your niece.”

 

“I wasn’t bullyin..”

 

“Aww.. poor baby.. Did the mean Uncle Minnie try to give you _another_ science lecture again?”

 

“..Umma, up!”

 

“Come sweetie, let Umma gives you cookie..”

 

And from behind his eldest sister, Changmin could see the so-called innocent niece blowing raspberries at him – one hand is gripping the fat purple elephant plushie tightly to herself.

 

 

iv)

Changmin **:**

“What the hell are both of you doing?” ***** _puzzled look_ *****

 

Junsu/Yoochun ***** puffed up cheek, face red from holding their breath ***:**

“..Mmmm..” ***** _frantic head shake_ *****

 

Changmin **:**

“Heelllooo~.. are you guys on a bet or something?”

 

Junsu/Yoochun ***** _ran few steps ahead and finally stop_ *****

Junsu **:**

“Changmin-ah~ Haven’t you heard that one should _never_ breathe while passing a cemetery? Or else they would breathe in the spirit of someone who has recently died..” ***** _panting for breath_ *****

 

Changmin **:**

“…..You do realize that there’s no such thing as _ghost_ , right?

Limitations of human perception and ordinary physical explanations can account for ghost sightings; for example, air pressure changes in a home causing doors to slam, or lights from a passing car reflected through a window at night..”

 

Yoochun **:**

“Not true! Jae said he once saw a ghost of an old man in his house last night.. His face was plastered on the window in the bathroom – leering at Jae who’s taking a shower at that time..”

 

Changmin **:**

“First of all, Jae-hyung should really move out from that apartment. Seriously, what kind of people built wide clear windows in their bathroom? Especially when they’re on the ground floor??

Secondly, it’s Jae-hyung.. _of course_ someone would peek in when he flounced around naked.. he practically _asked_ for it.. He should put a security camera outside his house if he’s so worried..

I bet it was that old lecher from across the hall. He always look at Jae-hyung funny..I bet he took pictures too”

 

Junsu/Yoochun **:** O.O

 

Yoochun whipped out his phone and start dialing, before long they could hear tiny voice ranting furiously.

 

Junsu ***** _turned to smirking Changmin_ ***:**

“You know Min-ah~.. there’ll come a day where you will encounter something that cannot be explain with facts, _then_ where would you be?”

 

Changmin ***** _scoff_ ***:**

“Don't be silly, there’s _nothing_ in this world that cannot be explain with a little bit of research and experiment, hyung..”

 

 

So there you have it:

Shim Changmin in a nutshell..

 

Nothing could jar his confidence.

He not only ‘look ’but he even plan, googled the map and will run test drive at least 5 times _before_ he leap.

 

Nothing could jar this young man confidence in himself and his worth.

 

… That is until one day:

 

Jaejoong:

“Changmin-ah~.. meet Jung Yunho, my classmate from uni.

Yun-ah~, this is Shim Changmin – medic student, future heir of Seoul National University Hospital, genius extraordinaire and all-around _truly annoying_ bratty dongseang.”

 

Changmin were about to punch-kick Jae-hyung for his that when the man next to Jae turned and gave Changmin the brightest, sweetest, _prettiest_ grin he’d ever seen.

 

“Hi, Changmin-ah! Nice to finally meet you~” :D

 

“G’erk.. uh.. gah..”

Somehow his brains decided to stop co-operating with his lips and.. please God, don't let that be _actual drool_ Changmin could feel dribbling out of his mouth..

 

“……” ***** _blink blink_ *****

 

“Blerg.. maahk..Doh~”

Yup, definitely some drools there ಥ_ಥ

 

 ***** _whispered_ *****

“…. Joongie.. are you _sure_ this is the same **_genius_ ** Changmin that you told me about??” O.O

 

“Yah, Changmin! You’re scaring Yunho!

What the hell’s wrong with you?!”

 

“You made me stupid!!”

He blurted out ***** _pointing finger at Yunho_ *****

 

Yunho:

“…..... What did I do..?" ***** _is feeling down now_ ***** ( .. )

 

Changmin:

“I.. I mean…” ***** _stammering_ *****

 

Jaejoong:

“Shim Cha~ngmin~!!” ***** _cracked knuckles_ ***** "You dare making my precious friend sad~!"

 

And so that was how their first meeting end – with Jaejoong yelling and smacking the youngest boy for being rude to his best friend, Yunho looking so adorably confused (wondering what he did wrong since he was _pretty_ sure he’d never seen Changmin before)

and Changmin trying to apologize (without sounding like he’s _actually_ apologizing =.=;;) while at the same time kicking Jaejoong off him.

 

Later that night (after he had successfully dragged Jaejoong and locked him in the closet), Changmin finally could explain properly his behavior to Yunho, except:

“Uh..um.. would you like to go out for a coffee or something?”

 

Changmin slapped himself mentally.

He was supposed to be all cool and collected – not directly asked a guy he barely known for thirteen minutes to go out (no matter how utterly **cute** he looks).

 

“Okay.” :D

Came the bright happy answer.

“Er.. are you sure it’s okay to leave him in there?”

Yunho asked, looking doubtfully at the muffled yelling coming from behind the closet door.

 

“Eh? Hmm.. just let him be. He’ll be fine~”

Changmin said as he ushered the other guy out of the apartment before Jaejoong could break through the closet door and steals Yunho away.

And if he waits and thinks about it, Changmin would (perhaps) realize how wrong that thought sounds like.

 

 _Anyway_ , that was how Changmin the Sensible learnt how to see the **beauty** of the world.

 

Sure, he still thinks that rainbows are just sunlight filtered through raindrops..

 

But when Yunho's ‘oooohh’ and ‘aahhs’ and being all child-like excited at seeing one, Changmin began to see them as more than just nature’s work – that maybe in a way, it’s like a big ribbon in the sky.

Like Yunho said:

"God puts rainbows in the clouds so that each of us - in the dreariest and most dreaded moments - can see a possibility of hope."

 

While he has no idea what’s the connection between rainbow and hope, Changmin just grinned goofily and nodded yes

– discreetly kicking Junsu and Yoochun who are snickering at how totally _whipped_  the **former** Mr. I’m-too-cool-for-everyone-else with his boyfriend.

 

And sure, he _still_ thinks that the idea of walking in the rain when one has an umbrella in perfect working order is weird and dangerous to one’s health (hello~ pneumonia!).

But when Yunho stepped into the rain, tilted his head towards the open crying sky… Changmin thinks that it’s the most beautiful scene he’d ever seen.

 

And when the man held out his hand and gestured with his head asking silently for Changmin to join him dancing in the rain,

well~ lets just say Changmin found his inner Patrick Swayze self (though if you asked Junsu and Yoochun, they would say it’s more like the maknae found his inner marionette self, flopping around like a fish – long limbs flying _everywhere_ ).

 

No matter what anyone said or how much kids love them, plushies are _weird_.. and scary (those big BIG eyes staring at you  >.<).

That is until Yunho confided in him that he loves soft toys especially on this one deer cartoon character – Dambi or Wambi or _something_.

 

Suddenly Changmin found himself plushie-shopping for those ‘actually-kinda-cute’ critters

– though the cooing from the salesgirls on how cute he is.. how **lucky** his ‘girl’friend is.. how he must have love her so much (to _this_ Changmin again grinned goofily and nodded eagerly) made him cringe and grit his teeth.

 

But the delighted look on Yunho’s face when he opened the present and when he launched himself into Changmin’s arms, kissing him profusely….

Well, already in Changmin’s mind he was thinking maybe he should start thinking to invest his family money into plushies making business (=.=;;)

 

So yes,

Changmin is still a genius..

still practical, still snarky, still being an all-around annoying ‘know-it-all’ dongseang who loves to bully his hyungs.

 

But he also happens to be in love with a guy who somehow managed to reduced Changmin’s IQ from 200 to 20 in three seconds _**flat** _ with just a smile.

 

And If he’s to be perfectly honest, he didn’t mind that _one_ bit.

 

Who _cares_ if he looks and acts like an idiot or if he has to put up with Jaejoong's gloating that he's the best matchmaker **EVER** (though he didn't even _mean_ to match-make them in the first place..)

or tolerate the JunChun couple teasings (and have to hold himself back from decking them when they presented him with a 'Welcome to The Normal Human Club' T-shirt)~

 

After all, the world becomes so much more beautiful and meaningful when he’s with Jung Yunho.

 

So _really_ , who could argue with a logic like that?

 

 

 **~** _finis_ **~**

 

 

** **

c'mon~ who _WOULDN'T_ fall in love with this sweet innocent angel~?

 

** **

Prettiest of them all~*

 

** **

One smile was all it took to make the world yours~* 

 


End file.
